The ghost book
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy is stuck with a ghost. He wants to protect her so he is staying with her. Lucy wants him away so she will do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy picked up the book and opened it. The book made a strange glow then lucy saw the page was empty. She began to look through the other pages but all of the pages seemed to be blank. She closed the book and put it on her desk. Lucy then walked to her bed and laid down when she opened her eyes she saw a blonde haired and blue eyed stranger looking at her. She almost screamed until he covered her mouth. Causing her to blush. The guy bit Lucy's bottom lip. Lucy pushed him away.

"Who are you and how did you get in my room?" The guy took off Lucy's shirt.

"Relax " He continued to kiss her. Lucy pushed him away.

" Who are you?"

"Shimizu Takahashi "

"How did you get here?" She started to put her shirt back on.

""From that book, listen are we going to continue what we were doing earlier?" He said moving closer to her.

"There was nothing earlier. Also I need more information on the I came from the book thing."

"Listen I am a ghost. I am a spirit here to help you by protecting you."

"By trying to have sex with me?"

"I can't help it you are so sexy. "

"Leave"  
"I can't until I finished protecting you.  
"So when will you finish?"  
""When you die which will be many years from now. So now I guess we're living together. "  
""Nope"lucy walked out.

"Where are you going? "  
"To school"  
"Let me come with you."  
"Yeah a student no one but me sees. Everyone is going to think I'm crazy. " She laughed as she locked her door.  
"No they can see me. I'm basically human but ghost if you know what I mean." He pulled lucy close.  
"No" lucy pushed him away. He sighed.

"I can do the same things that a alive human can and people can see me but I am dead." Lucy nodded her head in understanding.  
"Lucy your boyfriend, he's cute also kristy is trying to take him. You better tame him before it's too late." Mira said to her.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lucy said as she looked away blushing.

"Takahashi - Sama you're so amazing. Maybe we can go to the roof and do something." She said to him.

"Only if lucy doesn't want me." Lucy looked at him. He smirked at her.

"Roof it is." Lucy came and grabbed him. She pulled him in the school garden.

"Jealous? "

"No I'm mad that you want to sleep with that whore."

"She doesn't seem like one. Also she says she is a virgin." Lucy laughed.

"Everyone knows she's not. She already slept with half the school. "

"Sleep with me to prove it."

"I'm not kristy. " He got on his knees.

"Please lucy"

"No"

"I will do anything. "

"Anything? Wait no!"

"Kristy it is." Lucy kissed him and left.

"I will take that as a yes, see you at home sexy." She covered her face to hide her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy came home from school.

"Lucy"

"What is it."

"Have sex with me. " He begged

"No"

"Please "

"No"

"I can turn you on." Lucy pushed him away. Takahashi came behind her and groped her and massaged her breast while kissing her neck. Lucy bit her lip. He bent her over pushing her against his groin. She accidentally moaned.

"I see you like that." He pulled down her bra. He began kissing her neck while rubbing her nipples. Lucy faced turned her head to the side and seen him. He kissed her lips making her kiss him back. Takahashi backed up and looked at her.

"Sexy you can't hold back."

"Takahashi I can't." She flipped over and looked at him.

"Lucy your as turned on as I am right?" She blushed and looked the other way. Takahashi pulled her off the counter and into his bedroom. He laid on his bed and pulled off his pants and shirt off. He patted the spot next to him. Lucy sat in the area he patted. Takahashi pushed her on her back and licked her right breast while rubbing the other.

"Moan sexy don't hold back." He mumbled as he licked her mounds.

"Takahashi " She moaned

"That's right sexy." He licked the other mound while rubbing her right breast. She moaned louder.

"Takahashi ~" He smirked and continued. He stopped and looked at her.

"Baby do you want me to continue?" She nodded. Takahashi kissed down her stomach and started to kiss her thighs. "Takahashi stop teasing me." He chuckled and rubbed her clit through her underwear. His fingers movng in a circular motion. "Ugh" He pulled down her underwear and started to kiss up her thighs. Lucy bit her lip. Takahashi rubbed her clit again and sucked on Lucy's breast again. Lucy moaned again.

"Baby please" He looked at her and stopped rubbing her clit. He moved lower and licked it. He licked/sucked it making her basically scream his name.

"Takahashi ~!" Takahashi went faster making her not able to take it anymore.

"Takahashi please just do it." Takahashi pulled off his boxers and put himself inside her. He smacked Lucy's thigh.

"Lucy you're not a Takahashi irgin. I must make you forget about that guy." He pushed himself in and out of her slowly. Her head went back.

"Takahashi faster" He moved even faster making her grip the bed sheets.

"Takahashi " Her moans turning him on even more. Takahashi moved even faster. Lucy gripped the sheets even tighter.

"Ugh!" She was close and he can tell. Takahashi slowed down and she looked at him. He laid on his back.

"Climb on top of me." She sat on him and Takahashi pushed himself inside her. He pushed deeper and faster than before. Takahashi groped onto her humongous mounds.

"Takahashi ~!" He smirked as she tilted her head back screaming his name. She then came and he stopped. Lucy got off of him and pushed him inside her mouth just as he was about to cum. Once he came lucy licked him making sure nothing was left and licked her lips. Takahashi looked at her and kissed her.

"You did good sexy." She fell asleep on his chest. Takahashi 's hands went around her waist and pulled her closer. He fell asleep. When morning came lucy got up and went in the bathroom she took a shower. Lucy got dressed and ready for school. When she left her room she didn't see Takahashi but she saw a note she rad it.

"Sexy I will meet you at school I didn't want to be late. " She ran to school and made it just in time. During lunch Takahashi brought lucy to the roof. The two made out. Takahashi lifted up her leg and started to unbutton lucy's shirt. The two stopped as they heard a giggle. They looked at mira and blushed.

" I will leave you two." Takahashi kissed her again.


	3. Suprise

I'm thinking of continuing this book, do you think I should?


End file.
